


Moments Alone

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stolen Moments, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: hello! may i request a cedric diggory au like ‘5 times he wanted to be alone with you’ but no smut ofc:) - anon // Hi! Can I ask for a blurb with Cedric Diggory, please? 💗 Soulmate AU with prompt 3 (fluff) in Hogwarts. Thank you 💓
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Moments Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: none - fluff, fluff, fluff.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

**_One_** :

The first time Cedric Diggory wanted you all to himself was on a Saturday afternoon. He had approached you the week before under the guise of needing some additional tutoring for an upcoming essay in History of Magic. He hadn’t needed the help; you had caught his eye through the lesson and the very force in which Cedric was hit with made him breathless. It started deep within him; the urge to get to know you. He had seen you around the castle and the common room; being in the same house meant he had heard you speak on occasion but given that you didn’t run in the same social circles, he hadn’t truly had a conversation with you that lasted longer than asking for a spare quill or a rare smile from across the room.

He walked away a happier man when you said that you would help him with his essay. Then he became a bundle of nerves; unable to think of anything else until he sidled up to you outside the library.

You greet him with a smile, and Cedric already feels lost. “Cedric!” You greet, “Are you ready to get started on your essay?”

He nods; brain already unable to form the words he wants to say to you, instead, he opens the door to the library for you, ushering you in before following close behind. He follows you through the stacks of ancient tomes and leather bound books before settling next to you at a table close to the middle of the library.

“What section of the essay were you having trouble with again?” You ask, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, “I can’t remember whether you mentioned it or not.”

Cedric clears his throat; reaching for his bag and the essay sitting there, “It was the impact of the Gargoyle Strike of 1911.”

You nod your head, eyes beginning to scan the shelves around you both for the both you think you may need. You start to outline the titles you may need, noting them down on a piece of parchment for Cedric, however you’re interrupted by a small group of his friends before you get to do so.

“Cedric?” He hears his friend ask, “Is that you?”

Cedric turns his attention from you unwillingly; coming face to face with a small group of his friends. He smiles politely at them. “Thomas,” He greets, “I thought you were going to Hogsmeade.”

Thomas nods, “We were, but then we saw you come into the library. We thought we’d see if you wanted to join us.”

Cedric shakes his head, declining the offer, “Thank you for the invitation, but I’m afraid I’m going to be spending the day here working on my essay with (Y/N). Next time though.”

A flash of irritation spikes through Cedric’s body as he watches his friends glance between him and you, questions already forming in their eyes and on their lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us, Ced? There’s plenty of room for one more.”

The way they state it sets Cedric’s teeth on edge; they were loyal friends, and could be kind, but it took them time to warm up to newcomers, and even though he hadn’t known you all that long, he felt protective of you in a way he had never felt before.

“It’s alright, you guys go on. I’m going to stay here,” Cedric states plainly to his friends; seeing them off with a simple wave of his hand.

“You don’t need to stay with me, Cedric, we can reorganise this if you want to go to Hogsmeade with your friends,” You tell him, making to pack your books away.

He stops you by covering your hand with his. You look up at him sharply; not expecting the sudden contact, but not hating how his hand feels on yours. Cedric smiles at you, “No, don’t go.”

“Cedric, it’s fine. Go hang out with your friends.”

He shakes his head, stating adamantly, “I want to be here with you, so I’ll stay here with you.”

You bite your lip; feeling your face heat from the attention he’s giving you. Eventually, you smile at the brunette, “Alright then, where do you want to start?”

**_Two_** :

Excitement thrummed through the student body of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry upon the announcement of the Yule Ball. As the date grew closer, the excitement reached fever pitch combined with the ever growing sense of panic over dresses and colours and hairstyles. It all needed to be perfect, every last bit of it.

It’s in the library that Cedric asks, “Would you like to go to the ball with me?”

You drop your quill in shock; quickly frowning at the pool of ink now spreading across your neatly written notes.

“What?” You ask; needing him to repeat the words to make sure you heard him right in the first place.

The friendship had happened out of nowhere; Cedric starting to spend more and more time with you until you could scarcely think of a time when he wasn’t by your side. The feelings that followed were not a surprise; it was hard not to fall for the enigmatic Hufflepuff with a heart of gold and a smile that could rival the sun.

“I asked whether you would like to go to the ball with me,” He repeats slowly.

“Oh…” You state; sitting back in your chair. You hadn’t really thought of attending the ball in the first place. So much was involved for one night, and you couldn’t see the reward for so much pampering.

“We don’t have to go,” Cedric states; voice somewhat tinged with vulnerability, “We could do something else?”

“No!” You all but shout; cringing when you hear the hush from Madame Pince, “I want to go with you but…”

“But what?”  
  


“I didn’t think you wanted to go with me.”

Cedric’s eyebrows fly into his hairline, “What made you think that?”

“We’ve been spending all this time together, and I love it, and I’m having so much fun with you, but I didn’t think you would see it as more than that.”

“And you do?”

Your face heats as you nod silently; admitting your feelings for the brunette right then and there.

“I see it as more too,” Cedric confesses, “It’s why I’m asking you to go to the ball with me.”

“As more than friends?” You ask; heart racing, palms sweating.

“As more than friends,” Cedric confirms; a large smile spreading across his face.

Something in your chest relaxes at the confirmation of his feelings. “Yes, I’d like to go to the ball with you,” You answer; smiling just as large.

If possible, his smile grows wider and he shuffles his chair closer to yours. It’s in the library where Cedric first realised how much he wants to be with you. It’s in the library that he kisses you for the first time, letting himself get completely lost in the feel of your mouth pressed against his.

\-------

**“You look beautiful,”** He whispers over the music; mouth close to your ear. Cedric meant every word; he had seen you descend the stairs to Great Hall, and he had been made breathless for the second time since he has first clapped eyes on you in a class that felt like a distant memory.

You duck your head; hiding your face in his shoulder as the words warm your veins. “Thank you,” You reply, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Why don’t we get out of here?” He suggests; eyes scanning the crowd and the band hired by Dumbledore.

Your face peeks out his shoulder, “Are you sure? I know you’ve been looking forward to this for the last month.”

Cedric shrugs, “I would much rather be with you.”

His words send another surge of emotions rushing through you, and you nod your head in time to the beat of the new song. Cedric grins down at you, holding onto your hand tightly as he leads you from the Great Hall.

There’s no destination in mind as Cedric and you wander the corridors hand in hand. Instead, you retrace the steps you’ve taken a thousand times as you’ve hurried from class to class and back again.

“I’m sorry,” You whisper.

“What for?” Cedric asks; frowning down at you.

“I always seem to separate you from your friends,” You comment, “I feel like I monopolise all your time.”

Cedric shakes his head; hands coming up to tilt your head back, so you look into his eyes as he states firmly, “I am at my happiest when I’m alone with you as cheesy as it is to admit.”

You smile widely, “It’s not cheesy at all. But are you sure you don’t mind?”

Cedric lays a kiss on your forehead, “I don’t mind at all. If I could, I would spend all my time with you.”

Your hands come up to cover Cedric’s as you admit shyly, “That’s not something I would mind.”

“Then it’s settled,” Cedric laughs before stating dramatically, “We shall not be parted again.”

You can’t help the laugh that leaves your mouth at his words, reaching up onto your tiptoes to brush your lips gently against his. He laughs into the kiss; happy to spend his evening with you rather than in a crowded hall filled with loud music.

It’s there, on the eve of the Yule Ball, Cedric realises, that he would do all he could to keep you to himself. Not selfishly, and not as if he were a villain in a fairytale but rather the depth of his feelings overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t comprehend the idea of himself loving anyone else but you. He’s almost eighteen years old at this point; he barely knows the meaning of the word, but he feels it when he looks at you.

**_Three_** :

The third time Cedric wanted to be alone with you, he had realised just exactly what you mean to him.

It hadn’t been a mark that appeared on his wrist on his sixteenth birthday, and it hadn’t been the red strings of fate that led him to you. One day, Cedric simply came to the realisation that you were his soulmate. That you were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; to experience the great wonders of what life could offer the both of you. He wanted to be the one you came home too; to be there for it all – the good days and the bad days.

The knowledge settled within him; combining with his very essence. The idea of soulmates was an ancient one; written about by the Greeks and translated through story after story until now. Muggles devoured such stories; obsessed with the idea that there is someone out there perfectly made to be their other half. For witches and wizards, there was no form of purer magic than that of finding your soulmate.

He tells you what you mean to him on a rainy evening through Seventh Year. The day had been miserable; the rain unrelenting and the atmosphere among the students just as damp and dank when Quidditch was cancelled for the weather. It meant that the day had suddenly become free and with too much time on everyone’s hands, a lazy day ensued.

The day had been spent ambling about the school; mindless conversation being had about the upcoming exams and plans for the future. Nothing had been truly cemented for the both of you; only knowing that whatever was to be decided was to be done with the other by your side.

He tells you that night. Cedric had needed to be alone with you as he so often does; happy to be in your company more than anyone else’s. Luckily for him, his dormmates were staying with their respective partners, leaving the room empty for the both of you to simply enjoy the time alone.

“I think you’re my soulmate,” He whispers; the room dark at this point, any light coming from the moon is muted by the clouds as they pour their rain.

You sit up in his bed, “What?”

“I think you’re my soulmate,” He repeats, “There isn’t anyone that I would rather live out the rest of my life with than you. There isn’t anyone else I picture having a future with than you. You’re my equal in every sense of the word, and if you asked me to explain the depths of my feelings for you, I don’t think we would have enough time in the year let alone the day. So yes, I think you’re my soulmate. I think you’re exactly who the fates destined me to be with.”

At some point through his impassioned monologue, the tears start to fall down your cheeks and drip from your chin. The smile on your face has little chance of leaving; his words sparking a joy in you, you had truly only ever known around the brunette Hufflepuff.

Without keeping him waiting much longer you grasp his chin in your fingers, kissing him for all that you’re worth. There was no need for a tattoo on a wrist, or time suddenly stopping, there was only the simple knowledge that your souls were kindred spirits, made for each other and only each other.

**_Four_** :

The waves crashing against the shore is music to your ears. The wind that ruffles your hair, bringing with the salty tang of sea air, has you smiling against your will. It was beautiful here, you think to yourself, eyes pouring over the pebbled beach.

Arriving last night, there hadn’t been much time to see the beach and all its features. Instead, dropping your bags at the foot of the bed and collapsing on top of the king-size without much thought other than of sleep.

You’d woken to the rays of the sun warming your face; blinking harshly against them, you fidgeted in Cedric’s arms, shuffling closer to him and hiding your face in his chest. Cedric blinked awake; the nuzzling of your face in his chest bringing him to consciousness. He smiled at your actions,

Now, you were walking back and forth on the small strip of sand. Your shoes in your hand as you let yourself feel the sand between your toes; sighing happily at the relaxation overtaking your body.

Cedric remains on your right. His hand tangled with yours as the both of your scour the beach, looking for the prettiest pebbles to bring back with you. It had started as a joke; collecting pebbles from the beaches you visit. You had grabbed one on your first weekend away together; picking the stone from the sand and handing it to Cedric, telling him it was a way of remembering the weekend. From there, it had become a tradition. Every beach visited; a pebble needed to be taken. Upon settling at home, the pebble would be added to the collection, kept safe in a small jar on a windowsill in the living room, there for all to see and ask about.

“Cedric,” You gasp, “It’s so beautiful here. Don’t you think?”

You whirl towards him; your hair flying into your face. Cedric stands a few steps away from you; watching you with an emotion on his face that you cannot define. You see the love in his eyes combined with the happiness there, but there’s something like a secret hidden away in the upturned corners of his lips.

You step towards him, a question already forming on your tongue, ready to be asked, but you don’t get the chance.

Slowly, he descends onto one knee, a small navy ring box sitting in his left hand. You hold a hand to your mouth; in shock at the sight before you. He laughs; silver lining his eyes as he opens the box and asks plainly but full of love, “Will you marry me?”

Pure, unadulterated laughter leaves your mouth as you nod your head in time to the tears of happiness spilling down your cheeks. Cedric barely gets the ring on your left hand before you’re pulling him down for a long kiss. The smiles on both your faces can barely be contained; laughing into each other’s mouths as the clouds collect above you and the heavens break.

Hands intertwined, you run back to the cottage, becoming soaking wet in the process. The door to the cottage slams open as you both hurry inside; escaping the now bitterly cold air, but it does little to cool the heat of your skin as Cedric eyes you. His gaze lingers on the new addition to your left hand; the ring glinting in the low light of the room.

Cedric crowds you, lips pressing to yours insistently as he leads you back to the bedroom, he thinks that this is just another moment in time he’s happy to have you all to himself.

**_Five:_ **

The night had been filled with interruptions; nightmares that needed to be quashed and tears that needed to be dried. By the time Cedric joined you back in bed, the sun was close to rising.

“It won’t be long now,” You murmur, an arm laid over your eyes in an attempt to keep the morning light out.

Cedric chuckles tiredly, flopping down onto his side of the bed, “I think we’ll have an hour at most.”

You groan; shifting onto your side and reaching for your husband. Cedric pulls you into his arms; adjusting you both so your head lays on his chest and his arms remain tight on your waist, fingers doodling aimless patterns underneath your pyjama top. Dozing would be the perfect word to describe; you doze away on top of Cedric, refusing to fall deeper asleep for you know that it would not be too long before your peaceful morning is interrupted, and your day truly begins.

“Mummy! Daddy!” They shout; their small feet padding on the carpet as they sprint to your room.

“My darlings!” You beam; sitting up in bed with your arms already outstretched, ready to receive hugs and kisses from your two daughters.

Cedric laughs as he watches you spoil your daughters with smiles and kisses; their giggles lighting up the room brighter than any sun could. He sits up in bed; happy to have this life with you; utterly and incandescently joyful that you said yes to him all those years ago on the beach despite the interruption by the weather.

There had been many times through the course of his life that Cedric wanted to be alone with you; however, watching you cradle your daughters, wishing them good morning, he knows that he needs to be alone with you no longer. He’s quite happy for the interruptions now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
